gothic_lifefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
ZakonKrwii
left|thumb|Obecny avatar Zakona, z którym prawdopodobnie w końcu zostanie na dłużejZakonKrwii - człowiek legenda (nazywany również Józkiem Zakonem i pierdyliardem innych przezwisk) - Dawniej twórca niszowych filmików, dziś jeden z króli machinimy (i nie piszę tego tylko dlatego, by dostać pokaz przedpremierowy nowego odcinka łowców). Konto założył 17 sierpnia 2008 i nigdy go nie zamknął. Był on członkiem od cholery studiów, z czego najważniejszymi są "Synowie Adanosa Studio", „Gildia Chrząszczy", „Magowie Wody Studio". Niestety Zakon w przeszłości zstąpił na mroczną ścieżkę zła i został członkiem Związku Sowieckiego "ReaperSSquadu". Na szczęście Zakon opamiętał się i odszedł z tej życiowej pomyłki tego studia i reaktywował wraz z Zommerem SSR - tak powstało "Słowiańscy Rycerze Studio". Prowadzi obecnie serie „Orzełek", Księgi Łowców", „Przygody Super Felka", „Viejo Fabula", oraz pracuje nad scenariuszem do SRS Life. Prócz tego prowadził kiedyś zawieszoną obecnie serię „LOSER: Pogubieni", a w planach miał anulowane już „Przygody Makumby" i „Arab Terrorysta". Teraz planuje zrobić film z dubbingiem będący finałem „Łowców Nagród", a następnie ich spin-off opowiadający o podróży Rega i Adiego z Rosji do bazy. Z resztą na cholerę to pisać, wszyscy Zakona znacie i kochacie, inaczej byście tu nie przychodzili (licząc, że ktokolwiek tu oczywiście przyjdzie lol). thumb|Nieobecne avatary Zakona, do których prawdopodobnie już nie wróci Rola w serialach *W SRS Life gra on współzałożyciela reaktywacji SSR. *W MWS Life gra on członka Magowie Wody Studio. Bo jakże by inaczej. *W Łowcach Nagród i wywiadach gra on niejakiego "Reżysera". Pewnie dlatego, bo jest reżyserem. Możliwe, że ma też on coś wspólnego z kamerzystą. Genesis Historia ZakonaKrwii zaczęła się gdy jaszcze ZakonKrwii nie był ZakonemKrwii (złożoność tego zdania sugeruje niebywałe umiejętności osoby to piszącej). Józek na YT (i na innych stronach internetowych)pierwotnie istniał jako BubelSztik. Ciężko określić dokładną datę powstania tegoż konta, ale najpewniej to będą okolice wakacji 2008 roku. W tym czasie Bubel stworzył takie hity jak oryginalne "Przygody Super Felka", "Impra u Xardasa", "You can dance Wrzód" oraz inne gówno warte pseudo-filmy (które potem, o zgrozo, Zakon reuplodował jak cześć tak zwanego Archiwum Z). Na szczęście największa abominacja zwana jako "Świeczka Lee" nie zachowała się do dnia dzisiejszego. Bubel nie cieszył się zbytnią popularnością, co tłumaczyć można tym, że faktycznie filmy dupy nie urywały. Jedyny widz Bubela - krasnoludczarny - okazał się również jago głównym hejterem. Krasnolud sparodiował 1 odcinek oryginalnych Przygód Super Felka (ten film, o jeszcze większa zgrozo, jest nadal dostępny na YouTube pod nazwą "Stefan-czlowiek,ktory zostal kozakiem") i rozpoczął swoisty konflikt z Bubelem. Efektem tej wojny jest pierwszy znośny film Bubela - "Czas Burdy", będący swoistą parodią dema "Czasu Zapłaty" i przytykiem do samego krasoludaczarnego. Ostatecznie powstały całe 2 odc (zachował się tylko odc nr 1 oraz krótki fragment odc nr 2). Pomimo tego, że Bubel zaczął po tej serii zdobywać wreszcie jakiś realny fejm, w obliczu konfliktu z krasnoludem i zgłoszeń ze strony YouTube odnośnie praw autorskich, Bubel zamknął swoje konto. Bubel zajmował się również w tym czasie(pożal się Boże) moddingiem. Jego team zajmujący się czymś co było niebywale druzgocąca parodią moddingu zwał się (uwaga, zwrot akcji) ZakonemKrwii. Umyślny błąd polegający na podwojeniu ostatniej literki w słowie "Krwi" nawiązywać miał do słynnego potrójnego "o" z nicku Mooorasa. Niestety marzenia o modzie rozbiły się przez liche skille i równie lichą ekipę. Osamotniony Bubel zdał sobie sprawę, że został z jego epickiego Zakonu został tylko on sam. Wtedy w jego głowie narodziła się myśl : "Tylko ja jestem w Zakonie. Tylko ja sam. Ja jestem Zakonem. Jestem ZakonKrwii". I tak się narodził Józek. Zakon w intrze.png|Zakon w intrze serialu. Zakon (wywiad).png|Zakon w "Łowcy Nagród - Wywiad" Zakon_by_larry.png|Zakon w przebraniu w MWS Life Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Twórcy